In fields such as medicine and sports, it is often desirable to maintain a particular angular relationship between two body parts as they pivot about a joint during physical activity or as they relate to one another with regard to correct posture. For example, it is important to a right-handed golfer to maintain the proper angle between the left wrist and the left forearm while striking the ball on a drive. In orthopedic physical therapy, a patient is typically instructed to exercise a joint by moving one body part relative to another through a particular angular range. In everyday life, maintaining the proper angular relationship between the neck and the lower spine is critical in maintaining good posture.
Although devices have been developed for monitoring angular relationships between body parts and providing biofeedback, the prior devices have been inadequate for various reasons. Devices developed for use during sporting activities have been uncomfortable to wear and unwieldy to operate. Devices developed for medical use have been expensive, often due to the incorporation of data collection and analysis features that are rarely used.
What is needed, therefore, is an uncomplicated, inexpensive, comfortable, and easily operated joint angle indication system that is useful in sports training, posture training, and medical therapeutic settings.